The objective of this study is to define specific pathophysiological mechanisms causing menstrual cycle alterations in exercising women. A prospective evaluation of an 18 month progressive endurance running program and its relationship to the menstrual cycle will be pursued to relate chronic endocrine changes to intensities, duration and quantities of exercise.